Underwear
by esdegan
Summary: Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo pergi untuk beli celana dalamnya Jongin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. (kaihun/bxb/kyungsoo)


_**unedited, typo(s), etc.**_

* * *

Jongin seorang pekerja keras, Sehun hargai itu. Dia akan pergi pagi pulang pagi hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kantornya yang menumpuk seperti gunung. Itu buruk, karena Sehun jarang sekali menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin, sangat jarang, bahkan Sehun lupa kapan terakhir kali Jongin mengajaknya makan malam.

Ini pukul 9 dan sudah seperti biasa Jongin siap untuk pergi bekerja, Sehun sendiri lebih memilih malas-malasan di atas kasur dan bergelung dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya seperti kepompong. "Tidak bisa berangkat siang, ya? Padahal'kan aku kangen." Jongin hanya mengusak rambutnya lalu mencium keningnya, senyum tipis tersemat di sana.

"Jangan lupa sarapan." kata Jongin, ia kembali merapikan dasinya di depan cermin.

"Kau juga jangan lupa makan siang, kalau bisa hari ini pulang lebih awal."

"Kenapa?"

"Damn, Jongin! Kenapa?! Ya karena aku'lah!" Sehun merengut, ia masih tidak mau melepaskan lilitan selimut yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Okay." Tanggapan Jongin malah tambah membuatnya merengut, Jongin itu gimana sih? Duh.

Tapi setelah itu ia merasakan keningnya di kecup lagi.

"Jangan pulang jam 3 subuh, okay?" Jongin mengangguk. Akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk melepaskan lilitan selimut yang ada ditubuhnya lalu berjalan tanpa minat ke kamar mandi dengan telanjang.

Setelah Jongin berangkat dan ia selesai dengan mandinya, Sehun malah bingung harus berbuat apa. Hari ini'kan hari ulang tahun Jongin, tapi sepertinya Jonginnya sendiri lupa. Jadi Sehun mengambil tabnya dan menscroll situs online shop untuk melihat apakah ada benda yang dapat ia beli untuk Jongin sebagai hadiah.

Jam? Jongin tidak suka pakai jam. Kaca mata? Hidungnya terlalu kecil untuk pakai kaca mata. Baju? Tidak akan dipakai, paling-paling dijadikan baju tidur plus iler dimana-mana. Jas? Untuk apa? Lagipula Jongin punya banyak. Parfum? Jongin pernah bilang padanya kalau cairan harum itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Sepatu? Jongin lebih suka pakai sandal daripana sneakers. Terus apa dong?!

Sehun mendesah keras, ia melempar pelan tabnya ke sofa dan merosot ke karpet lalu berbaring di sana. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Jongin? Sehun sebenarnya sangat amat tidak mau repot, cukup belikan ayam di mc donalds pasti Jongin sudah senang tapi ia tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Sekali-sekali dia juga harus susah dong? Masa iya Jongin saja? Tidak adil itu namanya.

Ini juga masih pukul 10 pagi, perutnya kosong dan kerjaan kantornya semua sudah selesai dari kemarin. Walaupun Sehun juga pekerja kantoran, tapi ia tidak bersusah payah seperti Jongin, Sehun juga bisa bolos kerja kapanpun dia mau karena dia adalah bawahan Jongin.

Dengan kemampuan dan keloyoan yang ada, Sehun bangkit dari rebahannya sambil menggerutu. Punggungnya sakit semua dan tiba-tiba kepalanya pening, ia terlalu pusing memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan untuk Jongin. Semua kesesalan itu ia tuangkan dalam sebuah mangkok dengan salad dan cuka apel yang baunya menyengat, bahkan mengaduknya juga sekuat tenaga dan tanpa ia sadari ia juga terlalu banyak memasukkan cuka apelnya.

Rasanya asam dan Sehun lebih memilih makan makanan yang lain, menggoreng telur lalu memakannya dengan nasi dan kecap. Itu terdengar enak karena gampang sekali membuatnya, jadi Sehun mengambil nasi untuk dirinya dan menggoreng telurnya dengan hati yang lebih tenang tak lupa taburan garam di atas telurnya agar rasanya tidak hambar. Setelah selesai dengan telurnya, ia menambahkan kecap di atas nasi dan telurnya kemudian makan dengan tenang di depan televisi sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia berikan pada Jongin.

"Mungkin Jongin suka celana dalam." Ujarnya. Sehun mencuci piringnya sambil bermain dengan busa di sana.

"Kalau kubelikan celana dalam'kan pasti dia pakai." kata Sehun lagi dan dengan cepat ia memantabkan hati untuk pergi ke mall dekat sini dan membeli celana dalam untuk Jongin.

Sehun menjemput Kyungsoo dulu karena laki-laki itu juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan, ya daripada shopping sendiri mending mengajak Kyungsoo sambil makan makanan layak, ya'kan?

"Kita ke mall untuk beli celana dalam?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia memasang sabuk pengamannya saat sudah duduk dengan nyaman di samping Sehun.

"Iya." jawab Sehun santai.

"Memangnya celana dalammu habis?"

"Tidak, Jongin iya. Sebenarnya ini untuk hadiahnya."

Kyungsoo melongo tapi Sehun lempeng-lempeng saja dengan wajahnya yang ia setting supaya datar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Sehun langsung menoleh padanya.

"Ya karena... celana dalam itu spesial." jawab Sehun dengan nada main-mainnya lalu tertawa karena gagasan aneh yang ia buat.

"Sepertinya aku baru ingat kalau kau pernah bilang Jongin tidak suka pakai celana dalam."

Pikiran Sehun langsung kosong mlompong, kenapa baru teringat? Ya ampun. Jongin memang tidak suka pakai celana dalam karena ketat dan sesak, tapi kalau ia yang beli pasti dipakai'kan? Sehun jadi dilema, memikirkan lagi apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Jongin selain celana dalam.

"Jongin sekarang pakai'kok, cuma tidak setiap hari." Cicit Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus.

Perjalanan mereka penuh dengan percakapan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari yang dilakukan keduanya, Sehun selalu bisa bicara banyak di depan Kyungsoo dan menceritakan apa saja yang ada dihatinya termasuk Jongin yang suka pulang jam 3 subuh. Saat ia dan Jongin bertengkar yang pertama dengar ceritanya juga Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu pendengar setia curhatan Sehun yang kadang berlebihan dan tidak pantas misalnya seperti Jongin yang tidak pakai celana dalam, itu tidak pantas, tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak sengaja bilang seperti itu karena sudah kadung kesal dengan Jongin saat itu.

"Kita beli celana dalam dulu lalu makan. Aku akan menraktirmu, Hyung!" kata Sehun, mereka sudah berada dalam mall dan berjalan menuju elevator yang bergerak.

"Ya, kau harus." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia berdiri di samping Sehun sambil menatapi orang-orang didepannya.

Mereka memilih celana dalam yang isinya banyak, Sehun mengambil tiga box sekaligus karena bahannya juga bagus. Dia juga berpikir kalau Jongin tidak mau biar dipakai sendiri saja, lagipula ukuran mereka sama. Kyungsoo memilih boxer spongebob untuk keponakannya yang akan ulang tahun sebentar lagi dan beberapa celana pendek santai untuk ia pakai di rumah. Setelah membayar mereka pergi ke kedai yang ada di sana, memesan makanan enak yang mahal karena Sehun yang bayar. Sekali-kali makan dengan uang Sehun yang banyak'kan tidak apa-apa.

"Kalau Jongin tidak mau hadiahnya bagaimana?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya bisa kau pakai sendiri atau berikan kepadaku saja."

"Maksudku apakah ada hadiah lain untuk kuberikan padanya?"

Kyungsoo mendekat lalu membisikkan sesuatu karena membicarakan ini ditempat umum benar-benar tidak pantas. Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu, ia tidak yakin dengan rencana Kyungsoo tapi juga ingin mencoba. Ia bisa'kan memberi Jongin dua hadiah? Tapi kalau Jongin tidak suka dan malah berpikir kalau ia konyol bagaimana? Itu memalukan.

"No, aku tidak mau melakukan itu." Cicit Sehun, ia benar-benar risih dengan ide Kyungsoo.

"Ya terserahmu saja, lagipula aku tidak rugi dan kau tetap menraktirku." kata Kyungsoo tenang setenang air danau yang bau amis dan berwarna hijau kecoklatan.

* * *

Selesai makan dan mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang, Sehun membungkus hadiahnya dengan kertas kado lalu memasukkannya ke dalam paperbag bermotif iron man. Ia berpikir kalau ini sangat kekanakan dan akan sia-sia karena Jongin bukan anak-anak lagi yang suka bungkus kado yang menarik. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jongin pasti suka karena ia yang membungkusnya.

Sehun duduk di depan televisi sambil menunggu jam 6 sore untuk mandi, ia bisa saja ketiduran kalau saja Ibunya tidak menelpon dengan suara melengking.

 _'Ibu baru ingat hari ini ulang tahun Jongin!'_

Sehun mendesah, Ibunya berlebihan sekali.

"Jongin lupa kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunnya, Bu."

Sehun bisa mendengar leguhan yang keluar dari Ibunya.

 _'Bilang padanya Selamat ulang tahun dan Ibu akan mengirimkannya makanan kesukaannya.'_

"Sebenarnya yang anak Ibu di sini aku atau Jongin sih?"

 _'Kalian berdua anakku, jangan bertengkar dan jaga kesehatan. Ibu juga akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, jadi tenang saja.'_

"Aku sayang Ibu." Sehun tersenyum, ia suka sekali bermanja-manja dengan Ibunya di rumah.

 _'Ibu juga sayang kalian berdua. Jangan banyak bertengkar'kay? Ibu tutup ya telephonenya.'_ Sebelum Sehun menjawab, Ibunya lebih dulu menutup telephone. Sudah kebiasaan.

Setelah malas-malasan di atas sofa akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi lagi pada jam 8. Hari ini rasanya panas sekali dan Sehun suka berada dalam guyuran shower sambil mengadakan konser kecilnya di sana, bernyanyi dengan botol sampo dan air dengan dramatis turun membasahi seluruh badannya. Tiba-tiba ia kepikiran tentang ide Kyungsoo yang aneh, tidak ada salahnya mencoba'kan?

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian dengan pakaian sebelumnya ia mengambil ponselnya.

 _'Ibuku membuatkanmu sesuatu, cepat pulang karena ini kesukaanmu.'_ Ketiknya dan tanpa pikir dua kali Sehun menekan send.

 _'Ini sudah mau pulang. Pasti Ibumu memasakanku, ya?'_

 _'Kenapa tidak lihat sendiri? Dan cepat pulang, bos!'_ Sehun mengetik dengan kesal sebagai balasan, kenapa Jongin tidak langsung pulang saja sih?

Tidak ada balasan dari Jongin, ia dengan tenang membawa paperbag berwarna merah dengan motif iron man ke atas meja di depan televisi. Ia duduk dengan santai lalu mengambil nafas bosan karena acara yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak menarik.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampilkan Jongin di sana, laki-laki itu masih terlihat rapi dengan jas dan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut, rambutnya yang bergel juga sedikit berantakan. Sehun memicing curiga tapi melihat Jongin yang ngos-ngosan membuatnya menghilangkan rasa curiganya sejenak. "Kau berlari?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Jongin malah balik bertanya, setelah melepas sepatunya ia pergi ke dapur untuk minum air yang banyak.

Setelah itu Jongin duduk di sofa bersama Sehun. Hening di sana, Sehun juga sengaja tidak menghidupkan televisinya untuk berduaan bersama Jongin selama yang ia mau.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jongin." katanya, ia tidak menatap mata Jongin tapi menatapi bungkusan kado yang ada di atas meja lalu mengambilnya untuk diberikan kepada Jongin.

Jongin sendiri melongo, matanya berbinar saat menerima paperbag merah itu. Terlihat seperti anak kecil sekali.

"Terimakasih, Sehun."

Tanpa di duga-duga, Sehun malah duduk di paha Jongin. Mereka berhadapan dan mata keduanya bertemu, sejenak tenggelam didalamnya.

"Bukannya Ibumu membuatkanku sesuatu? Tadi aku lihat tidak ada makanan apapun."

"Siapa yang bilang Ibuku membuatkanmu makanan, Jongin?"

"Lalu apa yang dia buat?"

"Aku."

Jongin langsung tertawa sejenak, ia mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas lalu mengambil kadonya di dalam paperbag itu.

"Aku membungkusnya sendiri." Bisik Sehun, lengannya mengalung di leher Jongin.

"Celana dalam?"

"Kau harus pakai dan terbiasa karena kau jorok kalau tidak pakai celana dalam!" Jongin menatapnya dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini sambil melumatnya.

Sehun sendiri menekan kepala Jongin untuk memperdalam ciumannya, tertawa di sana saat Jongin memegangi pinggang dan mengelusi pahanya yang hanya pakai celana pendek. Lalu mereka berciuman lagi, lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." ujarnya, Jongin mendengar tapi tidak mau berhenti.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras." Jongin beralih pada leher putihnya dan napas Sehun mulai putus-putus.

"Serius, Jongin, jangan bekerja terlalu keras karena aku selalu sendirian kalau kau tidak ada." Jongin tertawa dan Sehun malah memukul kepalanya.

"Okay, aku tidak akan bekerja terlalu keras karena aku akan cuti besok." Jongin tertawa lagi dan Sehun menyadari kalau ia suka tawa Jongin yang hangat serta matanya yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman dan pujaan dan juga kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lagi-lagi Jongin tertawa, Sehun jarang sekali mengatakan hal ini duluan atau mungkin karena ini ulang tahunnya jadi Sehun sedikit berusaha menurunkan gengsinya?

"Aku juga."

Dan mereka berciuman lagi, lebih menuntut. Tangan Sehun menggapai pundak Jongin, menggapai kerah jasnya dan memberikan isyarat untuk melepaskan jas itu. Jongin menurutinya dan kini ia telah acak-acakan dengan kemejanya yang bertambah kusut. Sehun tertawa sejenak setelah merasakan Jongin mengernyit saat tangannya menggapai dadanya.

"Kau mau aku membuka kemejaku?" tanya Jongin dan Sehun tertawa lalu mengangguk lugu penuh senyum dan eye smile-nya benar-benar mempesona.

Jongin membuka kemeja-nya dan ia hanya pakai celana bahan yang membalut kakinya. Celana bahan itu sangat pas dikakinya, tidak kebesaran atau kekecilan. Sehun mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya yang sudah menempel di tubuh Jongin, bagian tubuhnya yang selatan menggesek pelan milik Jongin di sana, dengan itu juga ia tahu kalau Jongin sekarang tidak pakai celana dalam atau underwear.

"Kau mau makan apa yang Ibu dan Ayahku buat?" tanya Sehun, ia kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

"Dengan senang hati." Lalu Jongin mulai membuat tanda di leher Sehun.

Jongin membawa tubuhnya sendiri menindih tubuh Sehun di sana, untung saja sofanya luas dan empuk jadi mereka tidak perlu sakit punggung atau pinggang dikeesokan harinya. Jongin mencium kening Sehun, lalu kedua pipinya yang kemerahan dan hidungnya yang juga memerah. Matanya terpejam saat Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak matanya juga, benar-benar penuh kasih sayang dan tidak ada keraguan dari gerakannya.

Sehun mendesah saat cupingnya dikulum oleh Jongin, laki-laki itu menyingkap kaosnya dan melepasnya dengan lembut lalu menelusupkan tangannya ke celana pendeknya. Sehun suka Jongin membelai pahanya dengan lembut tapi tiba-tiba Jongin mencengkram ereksinya yang sudah mengeras, ia langsung menggigit bibir Jongin karena terlalu kaget. Tidak ada gelagat Jongin untuk menyentuhnya secara langsung, sialnya lagi ia memakai celana dalam dan Jongin hanya menyentuh celana dalamnya dan mengocok itu pelan, benar-benar tahu bagaimana merangsang sekaligus menggoda Sehun.

"Ahhh…" akhirnya Jongin membuka celana pendek Sehun, menyisakan celana dalam merah maroon yang menutupi bagian privatnya.

"Kau mau aku membuka ini?" tanya Jongin dan Sehun langsung mengangguk dengan kepala pening dan mata kabur penuh nafsu.

"Kita bisa melakuka—"

"Buka sekarang, please!" Desah Sehun dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak menuruti Sehun. Laki-laki itu kadang terlalu banyak perintah dan penurut juga.

Jongin melucuti semua pakaian Sehun, matanya menatap nyalang pada tubuh Sehun yang ditindihnya. Indah, kata pertama untuk menggambarkan tubuh Sehun. Bersih, kata kedua karena kulit Sehun yang putih benar-benar bersih tanpa jerawat, panu, kudis, kurap, kutil dan lain-lain. Jongin mengecupi bahu Sehun lalu membuat ruam merah di sana. Harum adalah kata ketiga karena Sehun tidak pernah tidak berbau harum, laki-laki itu suka pakai deodoran semprot lebih banyak dan berlebihan, untung saja baunya cocok dengan hidung Jongin. Lalu Jongin mengecupi dada Sehun, membuat Sehun benar-benar mengelijang dan mendesah keras saat ia memainkan lidahnya di puting kecil mengeras itu.

Tangan Jongin hinggap di ereksi Sehun, mengocok kuat lalu mengurutnya dengan lembut, bagus, Jongin karena Sehun terus mendesah kalau seperti ini. Sehun haus, ia butuh air tapi ia tidak mau.

Jongin membuka resleting celananya sendiri dan juniornya yang masih setengah tegang menyembul dari sana, Sehun mendesah lagi saat Jongin menindihnya dan kembali turun untuk memanjakan ereksinya. Parah, Sehun ingin ini tapi Jongin rasanya lama sekali untuk masuk ke inti. Jadi ia menabrakan ereksinya dengan junior Jongin sedikit keras, lalu mendesah kecil dengan nafas berantakan.

"Tidak sabar, huh?" Jongin mengocok miliknya sendiri agar keras, lalu ia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam hole Sehun dan dihadiahi jeritan Sehun.

"Ahhh… ssshhh…" Desahnya dan Jongin tidak tahan untuk ini, ia memposisikan dirinya sendiri di depan hole Sehun dan membawa kaki Sehun ke bahunya dan mulai memasukkan juniornya di sana.

"JONGIN!" Jerit Sehun dan Jongin langsung masuk, mendorong perlahan untuk masuk secara keseluruhan. Tangan Sehun memegangi pinggulnya dan nafasnya yang putus-putus tambah membuat Jongin bernafsu untuk memakan anak itu.

"Bergera—ahh!" Jongin bergerak perlahan, juniornya langsung menumpuk titik terdalam di sana dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah keras.

Kaki Sehun merosot, kini ada di dada Jongin dan tangannya masih memegangi pinggul Jongin. Jongin sendiri bergerak gila-gilaan, laki-laki itu tampak lelah dengan segala pekerjaan tapi yang seperti ini sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan. Sehun sedang menggodanya dan Jongin tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia menumbuk Sehun keras, cepat, dan penuh nafsu. Geraman rendah saat juniornya di jepit oleh hole Sehun juga membuatnya gila, Sehun sempit, sesak dan panas. Sehun bahkan terlihat sangat amat tampan kalau sedang begini. Pipi, hidung sampai telinganya memerah, Jongin.

"Jongin, a-aku h-am—AHH!" Sehun menyemburkan cairannya, lega dan kantuk langsung menyerang tapi Jongin terlihat belum mau mengeluarkan cairannya.

Jongin kembali bergerak cepat, mengejar orgasmnya sendiri dan kewalahan karena itu. Lalu ia merasakan ujung penisnya berkedut dan cairannya tenggelam di dalam Sehun. Ia menindih Sehun. Dua-duanya penuh keringat dan siap untuk mandi air hangat.

"Thanks, Sehun." kata Jongin, ia mengecup pelipis Sehun cepat lalu mengumpulkan energinya sendiri untuk bangkit dan memuputi pakaian yang berserakan di karpet.

"Terimakasih juga celana dalamnya." Sehun tertawa lalu ia juga bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

End~

A/N: ini sebenarnya terinspirasi sama meme yang lalu lalang di instagram:'v jadinya kek gini•.• ini nc kaihun pertamaku lhoo, ngetiknya sambil cekikikan :v ga tega aku ngetiknya:v kenapa harus celana dalam kenapa ga underwear soalnya suka aja :v :v bayangin aja sehun ngasih jongin underwear punyanya calvin klein gitu yaaa tapi aku ngebahasainnya celana dalam:3

yah jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa:'3


End file.
